Every Heat, Starts with a Flame
by Gameover333
Summary: A/B/O Swan Queen. Regina wanting to be free. Cursed the citizens of the enchanted forest, to the town of Storybrooke, she included her own twist on the curse. Curses have a funny way of working out though


Authors note: All Mistakes are my Own. My own take on A/B/O Any comments, Questions, Tips are welcome and Appreciated. this is my first Fanfiction Story.

Emma didn't know what to expect when she woke up the morning of her 28th birthday. She certainly did not expect to be on the back roads surrounded by dense forest heading to some place not on any map or GPS system she had. Yet the GPS tracker in her latest targets phone was pinging ahead of her. Killian Jones was not someone she would normally be chasing. He was a clearly delusional man, who lost a hand and instead of getting a normal prosthetic he decided to get a hook. If that wasn't enough he ranted to anyone that would listen he was a captain of some ship. He ended up on her desk for escaping police custody after trying to steal one of the historical boats docked in a nearby wharf.

Her boss wanted the best finding him, and that left her where she was now. Following a one handed wonder who stole some cops jacket to escape and one could only assumed hitched a taxi or bus to this out of the way town in Maine. She really was going to have to ask for a raise after this, she mused to herself as she finally caught sight of a sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke" Emma read aloud to herself. She would have remembered a town like this on the map, being such a strange name.

She followed the signal past the town line and it went dead. She felt a strange energy roll over her making her dizzy for a moment, she barely pulled over to get a handle on herself. Shrugging the odd feeling off Emma pulled herself back onto the main road, it was getting late and she had been driving for hours. She decided to find herself a place to eat and hopefully a bed to rest. Thankfully the first building that caught her eye. Appeared to be a diner and nearby a motel of some sort, she pulled her little yellow bug up to the curb and pushed open the diner door open to the sound a little bell dinging. All eyes were on her, and as she glanced at the people in this small diner she some noses curl up like they caught whiff of an awful smell, some even got a glassiness to their eyes like they were stoned.

Not the reaction she was used to seeing on people, chalking it up to just part of the oddest birthdays in recent memory. She found a corner booth and took a seat. She didn't have to wait long for a bubbly brunette, who was all legs to strut up to her. "I'm Ruby, what can I get for you gorgeous?" Ruby questioned not so innocently. Emma had to take a second as another feeling like in the car swept over her, she didn't know what was happening, her nose picked up a smell of apples and something even sweeter.

Emma turned her head to get a better taste of it when she saw the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on, walk up to the doors. The gorgeous woman seemed to glide into the little diner like she owned the place. This woman must have been royalty, or raised like it. Her black hair was cropped short and her pant suit hugged her curves in all the right places. Her brown eyes held a fire in them and after another deep breath Emma realized she was the source of that delicious smell. Emma knew then, she had to know more about this woman.

********SWAN QUEEN ********

Regina awoke this morning, expecting it to be the same way as it has been for the last 28 years of her casting this curse. To keep from being mated to an Alpha that was King. She expected to get dressed, go to town hall and run this town she had created. Born from her desire to be free and make a certain insolent brat pay for taking her first love away from her. The idiot bandit Queen Snow white and her Husband Charming, deserved to have their happiness ripped away. She made this curse in a way that any Alphas would be Betas and Omegas would no longer go into Heat. Seeing the once proud Alpha Queen reduced to a lowly Beta separated from her pathetic mate. A typical Omega rolling over for the first Alpha to show interest, made her sick at her stomach. Her arch nemesis was now a school teacher, Mary Margaret, teaching children while being unable to sire any other of her own.

This was supposed to be a morning like any other, but there had been something different. She wasn't sure yet, Regina just knew today would not be like any other Storybrooke had seen yet. She left her spacious home on 108 Milfflin Street to drive down to the town hall. Curious to what this day would hold, she still found time to sneer at Mary on her way to school. She drove her expensive vehicle to the town hall. To get started on all the paperwork that had been piling up. She really should have made it be someone else's job, in a way though it gave her something to do each day, being the only one that remembered life before this, got a bit boring at times.

After a long day of filing boring paperwork, Regina decided to treat herself to her favorite meal from Grannie's Dinner. It was always nice to catch up with Red, even if she didn't remember her from before, they became almost friends here in Storybrooke. Walking up to the dinner though, the last thing she expected was to smell the distinct musk of an Alpha, the smell should have had her running for the hills, or hurling a fireball at the source. Instead she found her legs moving forward, like a toy on a string. To the source of the musk, that was making her mouth water, and her body feel flush. Seeing the blonde haired beauty did not help her one bit. This Alpha looked as good as she smelled. Regina was in trouble.

All these years without a heat would not be her friend. Regina tried to keep the effect the woman was having on her out of her voice. "We don't get many Visitors to our town, what brings you this way?" Regina questioned the blonde woman.

"I'm just passing through, trying to catch a Bounty, I'm Emma. Emma Swan." The Blonde stated causally.

"Regina Mills. Who is this bounty you are looking for? Like I said we don't get many visitors in this town. Maybe I can help you out. Being the mayor can have some upsides." Regina Omega half. She shouldn't be trying to help this Alpha out at all.

"Mayor huh? That's an important job, and for someone so young. You must really be special." Emma tried to lay on the charm. She really wanted this woman to like her, "The bounty I'm looking for to answer you, is a man named Killian Jones. Goes by Captain Hook. Since he only has one hand. And he swears to anyone will listen that he really is some captain. He tried to steal some ship and escaped police custody, and I followed the phone signal in a jacket he stole to this town. And here I am, looking for a meal and bed. With a beautiful woman talking to me. "Emma winked with her last words and leaned back while she waited for Regina to process what she had told her. Not quite knowing what has gotten into her, she normally wouldn't flirt this openly. Chalking it up to lack of sleep. Not noticing that Regina practically glowed with her praise, even has she made a face with the mention of the bounties name.


End file.
